Demon Wars
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The conclusion to the Druid wars.


**Well here it is the newest Supernatural x White Collar story. The newest instalment of the series **_**The Demon Wars.**_** It may be the end of the war at the end of this. **

Ghosts shifting silent and swift through a very wooded part of Central Park that the FBI had sectioned off for the Druid War Games. I suppose having a consultant for a husband wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Course it didn't hurt I was Queen of Druids with more guts than most world leaders today and, as many governments secretly relied on druids I was no small player in world government; though Aunt Isla was still teaching me the finer points of politics.

_Anyway_ back to our little war games. This particular exercise was to strengthen and improve my soldiers. So my slightly tapered ears twitched as the minute sounds below anything a human could hear, greeted me. At various intervals in the forest there were two hunters, a nyx, and a flock of sirens.

Well one sirens family. Jessica, Sam, Dean, Neal, and I were her clan.

I had sent out various platoons and gave them orders to "attack" what they saw as if it were a real fight.

My slightly tapered ears twitching as my soldiers surrounded me, to credit them they were as quiet as a human could be. They charged and I threw up a demon shield. We knew it wasn't mikokai. I was the only one of my kind.

I heard a sirens cry and turned, knocking a spear from the soldiers hand and kicking him off. In one swift move I turned and knocked three other druids to the ground. In other split second I had a spear blade digging into my thoat and was staring at one of my colonels. I smiled and held up my claws in surrender even though where she had the spear it wouldn't kill me.

"Excellent," I said, "But aim a little more to the right. If you leave a demon to bleed out you'll be fighting it again in a few moments," the soldier nodded.

"Right this station did well considering you had no experience fighting mikokai. We will pick up again tomorrow I have a meeting with an ambassador of Tir Na'lugh to assure us Mirta is not their ally." With one final nod I took off leaping gracefully through the trees of Central Park.

Some of Peter's team at the FBI had been instructed to act as my bodyguards while we whereat war. I had insisted that I was a warrior and would be surrounded by warriors and was thus protected but no one listened. Even my husband turned traitor on me and insisted. So the guard I had previously placed on him was still in effect.

I walked up to one of the guards, "We're done for the day." I said flatly, "I have a meeting at the embassy in a few. Who's driving?"

Jones and Diana stepped forward concern on their faces, "Are you sure you should be pushing yourself this hard? You just regained consciousness from being roasted alive," Jones said.

"That was a week ago! I'm fine," I said taking off at a brisk walk down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, a week ago. I'm not sure you can keep it up like this," Diana said.

"Please, a week is plenty long trust me," I said, climbing into the black government car. Jones was just about to say something else when his phone rang.

"Hey, Peter what's up?" he listened a moment, "Yeah, no problem. Here she is," he said handing the phone to me.

"Hello?" I answered confused at why Peter would want to talk with me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" It was Neal's concerned voice on the other end of the line.

"Why is everybody so concerned about it? I am fine!" I said getting a little frustrated.

"What do you expect you're a queen?"

"With a too protective consort," I muttered.

"You turned to ash right in front of me! How do you expect me to react?"

I sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just used to not having someone who cares for me as much as you do. Don't get me wrong, Jess, Mindy, and the boys care but they also know by a week, me and my kind are perfectly fine."

"Lindsey, you didn't have a near death experience, you know that right. You had a dead experience. I _saw_ you disintegrate. Yet here you are. Gives a guy cause to worry about his wife."

I smiled my heart leaping in joy, "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aimi," he replied, "Oh and Moz is gonna be at the apartment, when you get home tonight. Peter and I are on a stake-out and Mozzie is forging an old letter. I'll be late."

"K. The guards are there?"

"Yep. Even got 'em in civilian clothes."

"Congrats," I laughed knowing how hard it was to get the Royal Druid Guard to wear anything other than their Dress Blues or armor. "Oh! Gotta go, love, I'm at the Embassy. Here's Jones again." I handed the phone back and dashed from the car to the Royal Suite where Isla stayed (unless I wanted to move in as she was the highest reigning noble here) and was immediately set upon by the dyads in the trees lining the room, who acted as druid servants as we defend their bigger sisters.

The clothed me in an emerald dress and wove matching emeralds through my hair elaborate Celtic weave danced over the cloth in the most flattering of fashions.

I looked in the mirror and wished my family were here. Damn did I need moral support. For all my skills as a battlefield queen, I knew nothing of any politics.

That was more or less what Aunt Isla was teaching me. Diplomacy and, had it been any other foreign dignitary, I would have sent an ambassador but, as the dignitary was from Tir Na'lugh, the Queen _was _the ambassador.

Neal was, as mentioned, on a stake-out and, while he'd had no dealings with the Fae, was a quick witted con-man and therefore had people skills I otherwise lacked.

My long lost aunt, Archdruid Isla McCord, had forfeit the throne to my mother and technically knew all proper decorum. I lost my mother, the Queen, when I was three and was raised in the wild by my father's sister alongside my cousin Jessica. So by default she knew more about these traditions than I, but alas she was busy elsewhere.

Meanwhile here I was freaking out because the Fae are easily insulted and I don't have the faintest notion to what I'm doing, but, with a deep breath and a heartfelt prayer, opened the embassy's conference room doors designed like olden day palaces.

It was custom for the queen to enter first but I remained standing for the entrance of the dignitary. When the doors opened I was relieved to see not a female fairy with large imposing wings, but a male elf greeting me.

"Most noble greetings my lady Queen," he said with a bow.

"I hope the journey was not to troublesome," I greeted in return with a courtesy, glad I had taught myself ballet.

"Twas no trouble at all, my lady. An honor to meet the new druid queen even we in fierce. Your great mother would be proud."

Tears pricked my eyes at the mention of my mother but I bit them back. "Thank you sir. You honor me. I take it from your words your honored king hasn't allied with Mirta?" I asked gesturing for him to sit if he so desired.

"No my lady, though she did come to us and she did tell us with whom she was allied. Queen Lindsey perhaps you too should sit to hear this." I did as asked and was grateful when he began to speak.

000

I got home that night still in the daze I had functioned in ever since the meeting. Mozzie greeted me with his usual witty way, not really looking up from his letter. I made a sound that could be construed as a hello and immediately grabbed the decanter of scotch at his elbow. He made protest as I drained the decanter and started looking for something stronger. My home brew of what we called Wyvrns blood. Too strong for humans and thus kept from Mozzie's alcohol curious hands. I popped the cork took a whiff and found it ready. I brought Moz some of my finest bourbon to replace the scotch and sat down outside with my own drink in hand. It was the first time since I had learned who we were up against that I had allowed the emotions to hit and I started shaking.

Mozzie noted my distress the second I grabbed his decanter of scotch. "Hey," he said sitting beside me while I gripped the bottle with white knuckles. "What's wrong?"

"I found out what we're up against today," I said as calmly as I could. My voice still cracked.

"Okay I assume from the draining of liquor it isn't good."

"The Lord Elf assured me the people of Tir Na'lugh would have nothing to do with Mirta."

"Wait. Tir Na'lugh? As in the Irish name for the world of fairies? That's a myth right?"

"Moz, you're talking to the daughter of a druid priestess and a demon, Tir Na'lugh should be old news."

Mozzie sat there in stunned silence a few moments, "Okay, let's proceed under the assumption that fairy folk do exist and I'm not a gibbering moron, what did this one say?"

"He told me to use the side of me I've always tried to disuse. To awaken the demon my father trained, because his clan comes for their revenge on their Laird, his druid mate, and their dead daughter. To return the crown to the rightful owner, Mirta McCallum."

**Well here it is I know its kinda short (At least by DeansTrueGirls standards considering how long it took) but in my defense it took me a while because I had to: let the creativity start the story, write it out, type it up, wait for internet access to post. But here she is. **


End file.
